GuysI Wouldn't Read That If I Was You
by Scar of Mine
Summary: The boys are looking up some stuff on fanfiction and find a story about yaoi...the girls warn them not to read it but they read it anyway.  This story is the result of PBS... Rated T for suggestive yaoi.


**Ok so I had this random plot bunny while writing the second chapter to Party Night. I just had to write this and it's just for a laugh. The turtles are human as they are in my other story. Hope you like Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT DAMMIT!**

**Also...DAMN ALL PLOT BUNNIES!**

"Hey boy's what'cha doing?" Caytie said as she looked over at the guys looking at something on the computer.

"Looking at some of the stuff on fanfiction," Donny said.

"Mostly trying to figure out why you and Scar like it so much," Raph said.

"Yeah, we're looking at Scar's profile and some of her stories," said Leo.

"Some? She don't have that many." Caytie said.

"Well, we're also looking at some of these that are about us. The ones when we were still turtles." Mikey said while reading something that must've been incredibly interesting.

"Do ya'll like them?" Scar asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, most of them are cool. I just think some of them are wierd and a little stupid. Like the ones where me and Mikey argue. We don't do that all the time," Raph ranted.

"Sure, ya'll never have an arguement," Caytie said sarcasticly.

"Shut up," Raph replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey, guys check this out," Donny suddenly said, making everyone's eyes turn to him.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"I found this cool thing, it's called yaoi and it's about us." replied the purple haired boy.

"Yaoi...it sounds like a battle cry," Raph said.

"Yeah, and it says RaphxLeo, so maybe you guys fight or something," Mikey said.

"I bet I kick your butt, Fearless." Raph taunted and then Leo laughed.

"No offence little bro, but no way." Leo replied.

"Let's read and find out then..." Donny said getting ready to click on it. The girls in the background exchanged a nervous glance.

"Uhh, guys. I wouldn't if I was you." Scar warned.

"Why not? You scared your boyfriend will lose?" Raph asked tauntingly.

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Come on Scar, you know I'd beat him," Raph cut in.

"I'm with Scar on this one I don't think..." Caytie started to say.

"It'll be fine, jeez, we won't get mad at each other. Right, Raph?" Leo said.

"Yeah sure, whatever Fearless." Raph responded.

"Ok then, let's read this thing," Donny said as he clicked on the link.

"Fine, it's ya'll's funeral," Caytie said as she walked into the living room.

"Uhh, if you have any questions I'll be with her," Scar said and followed Caytie.

"I wonder what their problem is," Mikey said.

"Whatever it is I don't care. Let's just read this story." Raph said. Then the guys started to read and read and read. By the time they were done with the story Mikey and Donny were laughing thier butts off and Leo and Raph were as far away as they could be while still being able to read the computer screen.

"Oh, my, GOSH!" Mikey said while still laughing, "That is so totally wrong!"

"I know...I can't believe people would write about _that_," Donny replied while also laughing.

"That was...just...ewww," Leo said as he shivered a bit.

"Tell me about it, I think we have some questions to ask Scar," Raph said. The boys walked into the living room, Leo and Raph as far away from each other as possible, and looked at the girls with questioning eyes. Scar was laying on the couch reading "The Outsiders" for the third time that month and Caytie was sprawled out on the recliner watching "Adventure Time". Caytie looked up at the boys with an amused smirk on her face.

"Did ya'll enjoy the story?" she asked sweetly.

"You knew what that story was about didn't you?" Leo asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Relax Leo, we both knew." Scar said as she put her bookmark in her book and looked up at them, "We tried to warn you but ya'll didn't listen."

"Yeah, but answer me this. How did ya'll know what that story was about?" Donny asked the girls. Scar looked guilty while Caytie still looked amused.

"Well..." Scar began, rubbing the back of her neck, "Caytie and I have read alot of those."

"They are kinda interesting. I mean we don't think of ya'll like that or anything.." Caytie explained.

"God forbid," Scar interupted.

"...But as I was saying, it _is _pretty interesting. We've read alot and I mean alot of those and the authors that write them have some pretty cool points."

"Yep, I remember one that I read that was MikeyxLeo and..."

"Wait, MikeyxLeo? They make others?" Donny inquiered.

"Sure," Scar replied, "We've seen MikeyxLeo, DonxMikey, RaphxMikey, DonxLeo, RaphxDon, and probably the most popular one, RaphxLeo."

"Why are me and Leo the most popular match?" Raph asked.

"Easy, it's ya'lls personalities. You and Raph fight alot and don't usually get along so people usually think it's just a cover up for something _more_," Caytie replied.

"Oook, so you were saying Scar?" Leo said.

"Well, as I was sayingI once read this fanfiction that was MikeyxLeo and the author grabbed Leo's personality perfectly." Scar continued.

"Your point? Most of the authors get his personality right," Mikey said.

"My point is that the personality she gave Leo before him and you got together was the exact same as before me and him got together. Understand?" Scar explained mostly to Mikey.

"Yeah, but how do you guys read that?" Raph asked.

"Really, I don't see how you can Scar," Leo said looking at his girlfriend skeptically.

"How can Raph look at those biker magizines?" Caytie asked.

"How can Mikey look at those anime comics?" Scar continued.

"How can Donny read the anime comics he confiscates from Mikey?" Caytie still continued.

"And how can you, Leonardo-san, read all those Japanese romance novels from the girl's point of view?" Scar finished. The guys didn't say a word they were definatly speechless.

"So don't accuse us of reading stuff like that when ya'll do the exact same thing just in a different form," Caytie said as she turned her attention back to the tv. Scar nodded in agreement and picked up her book again to finish the chapter she was on before. The guys eventually regained themselves and broke apart to go to thier rooms and try not to think about what they just read.


End file.
